


Afterparty

by EmeraldInALocket



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), jacksepticeye
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, HAVE A LOVELY DAY, YouTube Convention, afterparty for youtubers, and please don't judge me too harshly, but i hope is enjoyable enough, dan being a little shit, fangirling, jacksepticeye makes an appearance, like the rest of you, n_n, or at least i tired, probably awfully OOC, self-indulgent af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldInALocket/pseuds/EmeraldInALocket
Summary: “Okay, what are you on about?”, Phil asked with a small frown, gripping your wrist. He followed your line of sight and then groaned, rolling his eyes in a way that would make Dan proud. “There we go...”, he murmured to himself.





	

It took some pretty serious convincing from Phil to get you to attend the party. 

Fine. 

It didn't. 

But you tried to wriggle your way out of it, you had to be given credit for that at least. 

You weren’t really in the mood for socialising, tired from walking around the city and then the convention. You had fun attending Dan and Phil’s panel, teasing them from the back of the room. And as soon as they noticed you, you became relentless.

“Come on, Y/N…”, Phil whined, tugging at the sleeve of your shirt. 

“What's in it for me?”, you asked playfully, stepping away a bit. 

“Isn’t my  _amazing_ company enough?”, he replied with a wide grin, tip of his tongue peeking out. 

You squinted, feeling your resolve melting way too quickly. 

“Hmm.. I guess…”, you said, rolling your eyes a little. “But I'm sure you can throw in something extra”, you added, crossing your arms. “What else have you got?”

Phil looked straight at you and you tried your best to hide the shiver that ran down your spine, refusing to budge. It took you completely off guard when with a playful smirk he stepped into your personal space and put his warm hands on your hips. 

“Well…”, he purred, looking down at you and swaying slightly. You raised an eyebrow encouraging him to continue, in the meantime pretending that your cheeks weren't on fire. “A little birdie told me that there are going to be chocolate muffins somewhere on the tables.”

“Low blow, Mr Lester”, you said lowly, trying to act offended, but the smile tugging at the corners of your lips kinda ruined that effect. “Fine, I’ll go”, you rolled your eyes, freeing yourself from his grasp. 

“Oh, and wear a dress, please!”

“That’s hardly an occasion that calls for a dress, Phil”, you deadpanned. 

But then you made a mistake. It took you a little too long to turn around and you caught a glimpse of his Puppy Dog Eyes™.

* * *

“You are the worst!”, you hissed, tugging at the hem of your dress self-consciously. 

“But you still love me..?”, Phil wiggled his eyebrows and put his arm around your shoulders.

“Yeah, I do”, you sighed, relaxing into his touch for a brief moment. “Now, I believe you owe me something”, you announced, rubbing your hands together.

Phil only shook his head, affectionate smile on his lips. You scanned through the table full on snacks, but there was no trace of muffins.

“That avian bitch lied to you”, you spat with a frown. You looked at Phil accusingly, who in response only raised his arms in surrender. 

“I've never said it was a legit information!”

“I can't believe I'm wearing a dress for this!”, you huffed. In the end you decided on some orange juice and chocolate chip cookies.

Phil gasped dramatically, clutching his chest.

“You did not dress up _for me_ , Y/N?! You wound me so~!”

“You're an idiot”, you mumbled between giggles.

“Yeah, yeah, sure, sure”, he teased back, running fingers up and down your sides.

“Philip!”, you squeaked, trying to swat his hands away.

You opened your mouth to throw some sarcastic remark at him, but you froze when in the corner of your eyes you caught something vividly green.

“Oh my God!”, you gasped, thinking you were simply seeing things. “Oh my God, Phil, it's him! _It's him!_ ”, you squealed in a hushed voice, hitting Phil's arm repeatedly, eyes positively shining. “He's here! Why didn't you tell me?!”

“Okay, what are you on about?”, Phil asked with a small frown, gripping your wrist. He followed your line of sight and then groaned, rolling his eyes in a way that would make Dan proud. “There we go...”, he murmured to himself.

“Oh my God, it’s Jack!” You squealed again, jumping in your spot next to Phil. “He was mentioning something about preparing a bunch of videos for a trip... but I didn’t know he was going to be here...”, you chatted on, tugging at his arm. 

“And I didn’t know you two were on a first name basis”, Phil teased. 

You watched him, mouth agape, and then you blushed slightly. 

“Shut up”, you grumbled, looking down at your shoes. 

“Wanna talk to him?” He offered seemingly kindly, but the cheeky glint in his eyes betrayed his true intentions.

He laughed at your horrified expression and how adamantly you refused to be led in his direction. 

“Nonononono! I look awful!”, you almost yelled, covering your face and then proceeding to smooth down your dress. 

“You look just fine, Y/N...” 

You growled at him, fumbling to find a mirror in your small purse. 

“I still don’t get it... why do you like him so much?”, he grumbled, as you were carefully checking your make up and hair. “I play video games too...”, Phil added with a pout. 

“He has a youtube gaming channel.”

“Well, Dan and I do too.” 

You almost choked on a laugh that managed to escape from your throat and raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Let me rephrase that, baby...”, you put your hand on his bicep, squeezing gently. “A gaming channel with two videos a day **_every day_** ”, you smirked, seeing his frown. “And besides... he’s sweet, funny, adorable, honest... Ah, and _the beard_... I've never thought I'd like that on a guy, you know. And the eyes, Phil! He has such gorgeous blue eyes... _Have you seen them?_ ”, you reeled off with a dreamy sigh.

“You're digging your own grave with that tongue of yours”, he stated, crossing his arms. 

“Ooohh, kinky”, you winked, pawing at his chest playfully. “We can discuss that later. You know I'm open to suggestions.” 

You were quite enjoying Phil’s miserable expression, but being so lost in your own teasing you didn’t notice him looking over your shoulder. Then a smirk matching your own appeared on his face and when he opened his mouth... 

“Hey, Jack~! Do you have a moment?”

Too surprised to even resist you let him drag you towards Jack. His eyes lit up in recognition when you stopped in front of him. 

“Oh, you're the AmazingPhil”, he said with a bright smile. 

“Just Phil is fine”, your boyfriend laughed and they shook hands. “And it's nice to finally meet a guy who makes my girl all gushing and squealing at the mere mention.”  
You gasped indignantly, while Jack looked at you with raised eyebrows, intrigued. 

“Oh my God, you're awful, Phil! Don't listen to him, please. He didn't drink enough coffee today.”, you explained to Jack, throwing Phil an annoyed glance. “Go away”, you ordered, but Phil only shrugged at that, amiable smile in place. “Hi, I'm Y/N. It's a pleasure to meet you in person”, you turned to Jack with a wide grin, finally managing to introduce yourself.

* * *

Phil after a couple of minutes of friendly chat left you alone to your fangirling. You managed to have a decent conversation with Jack. However you faced a serious meltdown when his girlfriend joined you and you almost started squealing at how cute they are together. 

In the end you got  _ **two**_  hugs and a couple of photos, for which you thanked profusely. With a skip in your step you trotted back to Phil, who was sitting on a couch with Dan, eating marshmallows out of a big bowl. Social as ever.

“Hi!”, you said, sitting on a wide armrest and grinning down at them. 

“And what are you so chipper about, Y/N?”, Dan said, his words muffled by a bunch of treats.

“I already told you, Dan…”, Phil replied with an exasperated sigh. That only earned him a light punch in the arm. 

“Ah, so you’ve finally met jacksepticeye?”, Dan asked, his dark eyes twinkling.

You frowned, looking between them suspiciously. And then it clicked. 

“You son of a…  _mother!_ ”, you gasped indignantly. “You knew! You knew he was going to be here!” 

“Of course we knew”, Dan stated, ignoring Phil’s elbow nudging his ribs. “The schedule was emailed to us two weeks before the event.”

You gasped once again, more dramatically, shaking your head. 

“You’re unbelievable!”, you laughed, leaning on Phil’s shoulder and taking a handful of marshmallows.

“And you’re blind”, Dan retorted with a smirk. “You’ve been walking around the convention the whole day…”

“Oh, do shut up! Don’t you have some other place to be?”

“No, no… not really. Don’t mind me, do your thing”, he said, taking out the phone and pointing the camera at you and then at Phil’s arm secured around your waist. “Yeah, that’s the stuff. Come on, let’s keep the local dentists in business.”

You howled with laughter, loosing your balance and clumsily falling across Phil’s lap, while he was telling Dan to stop being so weird. As you tried to regain some balance and heaved yourself up on Phil’s thighs, his arms secured around you, the flash went off. When you looked up Dan was wearing the most impish grin you’ve ever seen.  
“I think I’ll have to censor that one”, he grinned in delight, seeing a blush on both of your faces. You opened your mouth to say something, but no sound came out. “Now, if you’ll excuse me… I have to discuss a matter of Meme Lord™ title with some green-haired gent over there.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **me:** hey, brain, you know... there is this fic that we haven't updated in almost two months... and it doesn't even have a proper title... maybe we should do something about it?  
>  **brain:** yeah, but remember that idea you got a while back?  
>  **me:** : yeah, but i shouldn't be writing the new thing when the old one is unfinished...  
>  **brain:** : but consider this... you should  
>  **me:** : shit, you're right
> 
> So yeah.. that's the general situation... I didn't forget about that multichaptered trainwreck of a story... I'm in a little bit of a slump... *sigh*


End file.
